fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rodzinka Fineansonów/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb wraz z rodziną wypływają w morze, gdzie zastają sztorm. Rozbijają się na bezludnej wyspie, gdzie muszą sobie jakiś czas radzić. Na tej samej wyspie Dundersztyc wykorzystuje małpy, aby otworzyć sieć pralni na terenie Trzech Stanów. Rodzinka Fineansonów (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów rusza na wycieczkę statkiem.) Fineasz: (Udaje kapitana.) No załogo, przygotujcie się na żeglarską przygodę życia. Horąży Izabela podnieść żagiel. Izabela: Tak jest, kapitanie Fineasz! Fineasz: Ahoj Ferb! Widzisz gdzieś białego wieloryba? (Ferb rozgląda się z masztu przez teleskop.) Fretka: Mam nadzieję, że nie mówicie o mnie! Linda: (Razem z Lawrencem zwoduje statek do wody.) Chłopcy, nie możecie poczekać, aż zwodujemy łódź? Lawrence: Cóż, wiesz, to tak właściwie nie jest Łódź skarbie, to tak zwany snup. Na morzu nie ma też prawej i lewej, tylko ster burta i tak burta. Izabela: To która jest z łazienką? Lawrence: Tu nie ma łazienki, tylko... Fineasz: Tylko kupokład. Lawrence: Tak właściwie to nazywa się dziób. Fineasz: Serio? Kupokład brzmi bardziej logicznie. Fretka: Tato, czy możemy mieć to już z głowy. Jeremiasz urządza dziś romantyczne przyjęcie o zachodzie słońca. Nie ukrywam, że mi się spieszy. Lawrence: Och, spokojnie kochanie, to zajmie nam nie więcej, jak tylko trzy godziny. Fretka: Tylko trzy godziny? Linda: Możesz troszeczkę się w tym czasie poopalać. Fretka: Świetnie.. (Odchodzi.) Lawrence: Rozzłoszczona Fretka - jest! Dzieci w kapokach... Fineasz: Jest! Lawrence: Doskonale! Rodzinne zwierzątko? Gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Pepe został w domu. Baljeet ma go na oku. (Przed domem Fineasz i Ferb, Baljeet obserwuje Pepe.) Buford: (Odwiedza go znkijem baseballowym.) Ej Baljeet, co dziś robisz? Baljeet: Opiekuję się panem dziobakiem. Przyżekłem nie spuszczać go z oka przez cały dzień. Buford: Straszna nuda! Baljeet: To tylko dziobak, one takie są. Buford: Może powinienem go zachęcić. (Chce walnąć Pepe kijem baseballowym.) Blajeet: Nie, nie, nie! Proszę! Dałem moje solenne słowo, że będę strzec tego małego ssaka dopóki jego właściciel nie wrócą. (Pepe dostaje sygnał na komunikatorze.) Co to za dziwny dźwięk? Buford: Bo ja wiem, (Pepe wkłada do ust komunikator, który bzyczy.) Alarm samochodowy? Baljeet: Czekaj, nie słyszę go. (Chłopcy patrzą się na Pepe.) (Fineasz stoi na dziobie statku.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co tam robisz? Fineasz: Udaje pana świata! Ej, spójrz na to! (W wodzie Ferb skacze z delfinami.) Zobacz jakie fajne flagi! Izabela: Według podręcznika Oginków, każda z flag oznacza co innego. Niebieska to sezon na kraby, żółta to znak, że bez musztardy, a ta ostatnia, nie jestem pewna co oznacza. (Nagle niebo przysłaniają burzowe chmury.) Fretka: Dobra, kto wyłączył słońce? Izabela: O już znalazła, czerwona flaga z czarnym kwadratem oznacza alarm sztormowy! Lawrence: Pod pokład i trzymajcie się. Doprowadzę was do brzegu. Wszyscy: Aaaaa! Linda: Kochanie, płyniemy wprost do tego wiru! Lawrence: Zaufaj mi skarbie, wierz mi, panuję nad wszystkim! Aaaa! (Przed domem Fineasza i Ferba) Major Monogram: (przez komunikator w buzi Pepe) Agencie P zgłoś się! Agencie P! Niech to Carl, dlaczego on nie odpowiada? Buford: (Bierze Pepe na ramię i zaczyna go klepać po plecach.) Te dźwięki dochodzą z jego brzucha. Baljeet: Pewnie jest głodny. Przyniosę mu coś do jedzenia. (Odchodzi.) Buford: Spokojnie mały kaczo-dziobo coś tam, zaopiekujemy się tobą. (Pepe wysuwa komunikator na języku.) Major Monogram: Czy wszystko w porządku Agencie P? Zakładam, że masz chwilowe trudności. Zrób coś, żebyśmy mieli lepszy pogląd sytuacji. Buford: Będę cię przytulać (Pepe bierze komunikator do ręki.) i głaskać i nigdy cię nie puszczę. (W agencji O.B.F.S.) Major Monogram: To był błąd, że wysłaliśmy dziś wszystkich agentów na trening wrażliwości. Nie ma innego wyjście... Eh, miałem nadzieję, że ten dzień nie nadejdzie, ale Carl, to twoja wielka szansa. (Piosenka Carl!) Carl! Wie jak filmować! Carl! On co nacisnąć dobrze wie! Carl! Naprawi każdy sprzęt! Carl! Z pralni ciuchy odbierze też! Wie jak edytować, Kopiować, drukować! Pracuje co dnia, By opłacić studia! To Carl! Stażysta! (Carl rusza po Pepe w lodziarce.) (Na bezludnej wyspie) Linda: No, chyba nareszcie się przejaśnia. Lawrence: Statek spisał się w sumie nawet całkiem nieźle. Rzecz jasna, trzeba będzie naprawić ster i załatać te wielką dziurę. Dzieci, czy nic wam nie jest?! Fineasz: Nic, a nic! Izabela: Ej, gdzie jest Ferb? Fineasz: (Zbajduje spodnie Ferba i myśli, że to on.) Jesteś cały? (Ferb, przykryty liśćmi, podchodzi po spodnie.) O, tutaj jesteś! A tam jest Fretka! Fretka: Yyyyyy (Zdejmuje z głowy beczkę, po czym zdejmuje ośmiornicę.) Co jest?! (Zdejmuje kraby z uszu i wypluwa rybę z buzi.) Lawrence: (Ogląda dziurę w statku.) Uu, niestety nie wygląda to dobrze. Nie podchodźcie tu dzieci, to zbyt niebezpieczne! Mama i ja naprawili łódź. Fretka poszukaj czegoś do jedzenia, chłopcy, wy poszukajcie jakiegoś schronienia. Możemy tu jakiś czas zabawić. Fretka: Jakiś czas?! Jesteśmy rozbitkami?! To znaczy, że nie zdąrzę na przyjęcie u Jereniasz?! Zostaniemy tu na zawsze i będziemy jeść robale. Wyjdę za jakąś małpę i będziemy mieć małpiątka, które nazwiemy Xsavier i Amanda! (Płacze.) Lawrence: Będziemy je mocno kochać. Fretka, im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej wszyscy wrócimy do domu. Fretka: Świetnie! (Odchodzi z chłopcami do dżungli.) Lawrence: Uważajcie na siebie. (Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela rozglądają się za dobrym miejscem na szałas.) Fineasz: Szałas, szałas? To chyba niezłe miejsce! Izabelam: Świetnie, zaczynajmy! (Dzieci tworzą wielki szałas.) (Carl jedzie lodziarką po Agenta P.) Major Monogram: (Przez nadajnik) Carl, pamiętaj, że dzieci zawsze skuszą się na lody. Musisz się pozbyć tych chłopców, żeby agent P mógł wykonać zadanie! Carl: (Salutuje.) Tak jest Majorze! Major Monogram: Obie ręce na kierownicy! Carl: Tak jest Majorze! (Przed domem Fineasza i Ferba) Baljeet: Och Pepe, nie znalazłem jedzenia dla dziobaków. (Słychać muzykę z lodziarki.) Buford: Rajciu! Buford i Baljeet: (Biegną po lody.) Lody, lody! Baljeet: (Pepe zakłada kapelusz, ale chowa go do ust, bo Baljeet po niego wraca.) Prawie zapomniałem o Pepe, chodź malutki, dostaniesz coś do jedzenia. Buford: Poproszę dwie karmelowe. Carl: Bardzi proszę! (Pepe wchodzi do budki, by móc ruszyć na misję.) Buford: Och, ej, przecież to są fistaszkowe. Czy to twój pierwszy dzień w pracy, czy co? (Carl odjeżdża.) Ej, nie wziął pieniędzy. Błąd żółtodzioba. Baljeet: A ja nawet nie zdąrz... Chwila! Gdzie jest Pepe?! (W lodziarce Carl rozmawia z Pepe.) Carl: Dobrze cię widzieć Agencie P! Masz mało czasu, ale na szczęście mam szybki transport. (Pepe leci na misję wilekim lodem rakietą.) Major Monogram: (Pez nadajnik w wisience na lodzie.) Agencie P, dostaliśmy raport, że Dundersztyc wykupuje wszystkie środki piorące na całym terenie Trzech Stanów. Masz się dowiedzieć co kombinuje i położyć temu kres. Użyj systemy naprowadzającego, zanim twój rożek doszczętnie się roztopi. (Pepe rusza na bezludną wyspę, gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb, jak i rownież kryjówka Dundersztyca w wulkanie.) (Na wyspie Fretka zbiera kokosy.) Fretka: Fretka idź poszukać jedzenia. Jasne, może jeszcze lody zaczną spadać z nie... (Spadają na nią lody z rakiety Pepe.) (W rajdzie kończy się paliwo i Pepe spada na spadochronie do wylkanu.) Dundersztyc: Ech, no i gdzie jest ten Pepe Pan Dziobak? Powinien być tu już dawno temu? (Pepe pojawia się.) Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobak! Nawet mam pułapkę na ciebie, ale nie mam czasu. To może być nieco skomlikowane. Pamiętasz jak kilka odcinków temu zastanawiałem się co znaczyło wielkie pranie? (Ukazuje na tablicy pokaz slajdów.) Już wiem. Chodziło własnie o to. Mam nikczemny plan wprowadzenia na cały teren Trzech Stanów darmowych pralni. To doprowadzi miejscowe pralniomaty do bankructwa. Dzięki czemu zdobędę świetne lokalizacje dla mojego najnowszego pomysłu. Instytutu Złologi imienia Dundersztyc. Gdzie w ciągu zaledwie sześciu tygodni będzie można dostać dyplom z okaleczania, zlodziejatwa i defraudacji. A ukryłem się na tej bezludnej wyspie wulkanicznej ze względu na darmową, małpią siłę roboczą. Mam nad nimi władzę, dzięki moim Małpo-Roboto-Chełmatorom. I wystarczyło zbudować tylko jeden, Bo jak sam wiesz, małpy wszystko małpują. Ejejej, ej, ty tam! Nie można prać czerwonych ubrań z białymi, bo wszystko zafarbuje na różowo. Kolorowe pranie tam, ty niekompetentna małpo! Dosłownie. No to dobrz, no to o czym to ja mówiłem. (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) (Baljeet i Buford rozwieszają ulotki o zaginięciu Pepe.) Baljeet: Pepe! Gdzie jesteś?! Och, to bez sensu. Chyba przepadł na dobre. Buford: Może kup im nowego, nie zoriętują się. Baljeet: Nie można kupić od tak. Ej, wpadłem na pewien pomysł. (Na bezludnej wyspie Fretka zbiera kokosy.) Fretka: Nie musimy jeść! Musimy się stąd wydostać. Przysięgam, że jeśli nie dotrę na to przyjęcie... (Małpa całuje Fretkę.) Ble! Dostanę... (Małpy zabierają Fretkę do szałasu Fineasz i Ferba.) Aaaaaaa! Fineasz: No i jak ci się podoba szałas? Fretka: Czy choć raz nie możecie być normalni! Mieliście poprostu zrobić prowizoryczne schronienie. Fineasz: Można prowizorycznie i można luksusowo. Szybko cię oprowadzę. Mamy tutaj wszystko, aby umilić sobie ten nieplanowany kolejny przystanek. Oto przytulny pokój rodzinny, wyposarzona kuchnia. Nawet mamy tutaj łazienkę. (Ferb kompie szympansa.) Fretka: Kompiesz szympansa w gorącej wodzie? Ferb: Tak, ktoś przecież musi. Fretka: Ach! Nie rozumiecie, że miałam się pojawić na ważnym przyjęciu. Skoro zbudowaliście coś takiego, mogliście zrobić most do miasta. Fineasz: Tata nie prosił, żebyśmy budowali most. Fretka: Albo jakiś poduszkowiec o napędzie kojosowym! Fineasz: Ale tata wcale nas nie prosił. Fretka: Albo naprzykład jakaś wielką katapultę żeby wystrzelić nas do domu! Fineasz: Ej, nieźle! Możemy ją kiedyś zrobić? Fretka: Uuuuu! No to teraz macie przechlapane. Fineasz: Fretka, zaczekaj! Nie tamtędy. To jest... (Fretka wychodzi przez drzwi, za którymi jest spadek do błota.) Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Wyjście awaryjne. Próbowałem ci powiedzieć. Nie skończyliśmy. Tu będzie wielka zjeżdżalnia, a na dole będzie basen. Czekamy wciąż na części. (W wulkanie Pepe walczy z Dundersztycem.) Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Natychmiast odłóż ten... (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca zwiniętym ręcznikiem.) Au! A, ale piekło! (Dundersztyc rzuca w Pepe butem, który odbija się od podłogi i niszczy Chełm małp, które przestają pracować.) (W szałasie.) Fineasz: Fretka, chcesz koktajl bananowy?! Fretka: No to tym razem was mam! Za nic na świecie nie uda się wam rozmontować tej tropikalnej chałupy, zanim mnie uda się tu ściągnąć mamę! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: To nie chcesz tego koktajlu?! (W wulkanie Pepe z małpami walczą przeciwko Dundersztycowi.) Dundersztyc: (Pepe wrzuca Dundersztyca do kubła z brudami.) Au! Och! (Pepe uderza Pepe i ucieka.) Jasne, uciekaj, Pepe Panoe Dzioba...! (Wpada do ogromnej pralki.) Nieźle Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Ejek, chwileczkę! Co wy robicie? (Małpy wsypują tony proszku do pralki.) Nie mieszajcie kolorowych ubrań z białymi! Ej, za dużo proszku! Bez krochmalu! (W pralce tworzy się różowa ciecz, która wycieka z wulkanu.) (Pepe ucieka z wulkanu na desce do prasowania, jak na desce serferskiej, małpy rownież uciekają.) (W domku na drzwie.) Izabela: Wylkan wybuchł! (Ucieka z Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Szybko, uciekamy! Fretka: Niech tylko rodzice to zobaczą! (Dzieci mijają Fretkę.) Fineasz: Fretka w nogi! Różowa lawa za tobą? Fretka: Jaka lawa? Aaaaa! (Fretka ucieka z dziećmi.) (Lawrence kończy naprawę statku.) Lawrence: No i gotowe! Linda: Świetnie naprawiłeś łódź, kochanie! Tylko jak ją zwodujemy bez właściwego sprzętu? Lawrence: Ech? Własnie! He? Fretka: (Przybiega na brzeg z Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Mamo, tato, misimy uciekać! Lawrence: Uuuuu, szybko na pokład! Najpierw kobiety i dzieci! (Wszyscy wchodzą na statek.) (Wielka fala zwodowała statek, który odpływa.) Lawrence: No to płyniemy do domu. Linda: Byłeś wspaniały, kapitanie. Fretka: Możemy płynąć szybciej? Wleczemy się jak żółw! Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej! (Przed domem Fineasza i Ferba, Baljeet i Buford tworzą coś na podobieństwo Pepe.) Baljeet: Och, Buford! Być może zyskamy trochę na czasie. Zamrożone wafel? (Buford podaje mu nadgryziony wafel.) Ech. Buford: Wybacz, zgłodniałem. Baljeet: Ech, może nie zauważą różnicy. Buford: Jest prawie nie do poznania. Baljeet: Och, to bezcelowe! Musimy im powiedzieć prawdę. Buford: Radź sobie sam mały, ja spadam! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: (Flynowie wracają do domu.) Eh Baljeet, wróciliśmy! Fretka: (Wybiega z samochodu.) Jeremiasz, zaczekaj, już biegnę! Baljeet: Przyjaciele! (Płacze.) Błagam was o wybaczenie! Fineasz: Ej Baljeet, posłuchaj, co dzisiaj zrobiliśmy! Baljeet: Ale najpierw muszę wam coś powiedzieć! Fineasz: Co takiego? Baljeet: No więc... (Pojawia się Pepe i terkocze.) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś Pepe! Och, zabaczcie, Baljeet zrobiła dla Pepe małego kolegę. Dzięki Baljeet, można na tobie polegać. (Baljeet mdleje.) (Pepe ze złością terkocze na zabawkę.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2